


if we're so talented, how come we can't function

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arts School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art School, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Texting, arts school, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gwashlafmull: do you needgwashlafmull: /hair toss/gwashlafmull: models





	

**Author's Note:**

> notes on the verse:  
> john and alex are together. their kids are frances, philip, angie, xander, and maybe a few others  
> xander skipped a grade a while back  
> laf and hercules are together. their kids are georges and will  
> that should be it?? i think the usernames are pretty obvious

**purplepaint** _has added_ **badwriter** , **i <3pepe** _,_ **angry-ange** , **theatre.theo** ** _,_** **willylm** _, and_ **gwashlafmull** _to the chat_

**purplepaint** _has titled the chat_ **hELP**

**theatre.theo** what's wrong bby??

**purplepaint** i HaVe To PaInT tHrEe PoRtRaItS bY tHuRsDaY

**angry-ange** holy shit

**willylm** that really sucks

**willylm** why didn't you just wait til lunch to tell us?

**purplepaint** bECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA HAVE ANY TIME TO EAT

**gwashlafmull** do you need

**gwashlafmull** /hair toss/

**gwashlafmull** models

**purplepaint** there you are

**purplepaint** i need you so bad

**gwashlafmull** awww, bby

**purplepaint** <333

**gwashlafmull** <333

**purplepaint** philip

**purplepaint** you too

**badwriter** i have a team lunch

**purplepaint** it's an ARTS SCHOOL

**purplepaint** why are you sPORTSING???

**badwriter** because the track team will finally be good?? after four years of work, there are some other fast people who signed up??

**badwriter** xander, you joining?

**i <3pepe** nah

**i <3pepe** football, remember?

**badwriter** i repeat, xander, you joining?

**angry-ange** hAH

**angry-ange** pip's still upset that his "own flesh and blood" is "abandoning him."

**i <3pepe** sorry, bub

**i <3pepe** but i can become varsity running back as a freshman at this school.

**badwriter** yeah whatever

**badwriter** go back to middle school.

**purplepaint** hello!!!!

**purplepaint** idiots that are somehow related to me!!!!!

**purplepaint** pay attention to me!!!!

**i <3pepe** frances rn tho

 

**willyml** what the fcuk is that

**gwashlafmull** ur def a theatre kid

**theatre.theo** and we're glad to have you!!!

**purplepaint** you know i love you dearly

**purplepaint** but please leave the visual to me

**i <3pepe** yeah okay

**purplepaint** anyways, pip

**purplepaint** tonight?? after dinner??

**badwriter** ugh

**badwriter** fine 

**badwriter** appreciate this 

**purplepaint** i do, i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone's arts:  
> frances - visual  
> philip - literary  
> theo - acting  
> angie - instrumental music; she does piano  
> xander - acting  
> will - fashion design  
> georges - singing or photography i haven't decided yet whoops


End file.
